Seriously Sniveling
by the Last Flowerchild
Summary: When Sirius and Snape are in a room together fighting about something said at a meeting of the Order things get a little hot... Mild slash, nothing too serious--lol no pun intended. It would be awesome if you would review it. Thanks and enjoy.


Seriously Sniveling

Warning: YES, it is mild slash—nothing too hardcore

Characters: Sirius Black & Severus Snape

**Disclaimer Anyone? Yes, I think so—I do not, will not, and have not claimed these characters as my own, although I do love them.

Why? Because it simply _had to be done._

* * *

"You pompous git! Where do you get off saying stuff like that?" Sirius's voice came out in a hostile, completely savage tone, just as he had intended.

Across the room from him Snape stood staring at him with a sort of ponderous calmness that Sirius hated so much. He flashed a cool smile at Sirius as he slowly began to pace about the room, his hands behind his back, but his wand at the ready in case he needed to hex the other wizard; if there was one thing that Severus Snape had learned in his lifetime, it was that you never could be too careful around such people as Sirius Black.

He asked slyly, "Why whatever could you be referring to, mister Black?" Sirius opened his mouth to respond, but Severus cut him off, a cruel sneer forming at the corners of his mouth. "Could it possibly be the uncivilized way that you behaved at the Order meeting?"

Sirius just glared at him, his dark eyes shining dangerously out of his gaunt and pale face. His time out of Azkaban had been good to him in that he had been able to gain a few pounds and that he was able to wash his dark, wild hair regularly. Snape swallowed and all of the sarcastic comments that had been edging off his tongue before melting away suddenly. _What is wrong with me? _He thought as he desperately tried to find his biting edge again, _What is that wizard doing to me? _

Sirius didn't seem to notice his discomfort as he took a few steps nearer him; he dug his wand out of the pocket of his robes and aimed it square between Snapes eyes and growled, "If you ever make a fool of me again like you did today, then I will kill you." he paused then added, "Do you understand, Snivellus?"

Though he willed himself not to, Snape felt his head move up and down in a shaky and unsure nod. He swallowed again and finally found his voice. "You know I wouldn't have to say such things if you wouldn't bring them upon yourself, Black. Perhaps at the next meeting of the Order of the Phoenix you may want to consider keeping your own tongue under control."

Sirius's blood ran cold as Snape's words struck him, and he remembered clear as day what the other wizard had said at the meeting; _'You know, Black, maybe Harry wouldn't be under so much un needed stress if you would start actually doing your duties as Godfather. Who knows? It might actually keep you out of prison...'_

And it might not have been so bad if not everyone had been in the room, but Dumbledore, Mad Eye, Remus, even his own cousin Tonks...everyone had watched as Sirius's face turned ashen and he stuttered a shameful come back. Now he turned to Snape and hissed, "You will pay for what you said, mark my words. I am too old to still be putting up with your bloody nonsense, Snivellus."

Snape's sneered mutated into a mocking grin. "How peculiar...all that talk about 'being to old' and there you are calling me names. What a pity you are, Black." and turned to leave, but he felt Sirius's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you _dare _walk away from me...don't you dare..."

Snape just sighed loftily. "You know, perhaps so many people wouldn't fancy you a murderer if you actually learned to control your temper."

Sirius let out a growl of anger, sounding for a brief second more like an animal than a man. He didn't release his grip on Snape's shoulder, but instead raised his wand once more. "I'm daring you, Snape. Open your mouth one more time and see where it lands you, you greasy git."

Snape didn't move, didn't speak. He just stared into the other wizard's beautifully dark and soulful eyes and felt his limbs go numb. Sirius was a beautiful sight indeed, a few strands of his wild, black hair in his face, his mouth twisted into a sneer, his lips parted just so. Severus tired, he tried so hard not to stare at those perfect lips, but they were so lovely, so inviting...

Unable to resist the temptation any longer, Snape let his wand drop out of hand with a loud clank and met his lips with Sirius's, savoring the other wizard's surprise and anger at the gesture. Snape felt his heart begin to pump faster and faster, felt a moan rising in his throat, but then--

"Get off of me, you bloody moron!" Sirius yelled as he pushed Snape away from him. Sirius's thin chest was rising and falling rapidly, his eyes shining with a bit more than just pure rage now. He raised his wand once more, his hands shaking dangerously. Snape just stood there smiling.

"Go ahead, Black. End me. I dare you."

Sirius swallowed and looked at Snape's pitifully shaking figure, his wanting eyes, smelled the aroma of desire that was coming from him. He stood there for about a full minute just taking all of these things in before he allowed his wand to drop from his hand and leaned very close to Snape.

His voice was angry, loving, and confused all at once, Severus noted. It turned him on even more, but tried not to show it as he felt Sirius's hot breath on his ear. "You...you kissed me..." he said it almost unbelievingly. Severus just nodded. In some deep part of him he didn't believe that he had done it either, just as he didn't believe it as Sirius ran his fingers through his hair and whispered, "You kissed me...you really...and...I kind of want to..."

He hadn't even finished his sentence before his mouth was pressed against Snape's again, his wild black hair getting tangled with Snape's own. Snape let out a gasp of surprise, but gradually he eased into the kiss and ran his fingers through Sirius's hair. It was nothing like Snape had ever expierenced; the kiss was so full of passion and longing that two simotaneous moans rose from both their throats then it was done.

Sirius had pulled away again, though he still had one hand laced in Snape's hair. He closed his eyes for a moment, as if trying to stir himself from a deep dream then shuttered. Snape just stood there, his every muscle wanting to jump ontop of the other wizard, to take him right then and there, but he resisted. He just watched as Sirius backed away and, true to form, flashed him a wry smile.

"You know what?" he asked as he bent down, picked up his wand, and pocketed it, "I forgive you now, Severus. Just make sure that it dosen't happen again or--"

"Will we end up back here snogging? If so then I plan to make a fool of you at every passing moment."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter and Snape just let the ghost of a smile flicker across his lips as he watched Sirius leave the room. Just before he reached the door, he turned and said, "Oh, and Snape?"

"What?" his voice had returned to its usual harsh, snappish tone, though his heart screamed for him to stop Sirius from leaving; _Don't let him leave! You love him, don't let him go just like that! Demand more!_

Sirius just smiled, not sensing Snape's inner turmoil. "Your hair is awfully greasy. Don't you think that you should go wash it?" and he left, closing the door quietly behind him, all heinous comments that had previously been in his mind forgotten.

Snape just stood in the room for another second before he walked over to where his wand lay and picked it up. "Hmph." he muttered he walked out of the room, "At least I don't smell like the back end of a donkey."


End file.
